Бобби Сантьяго
Роберто Алехандро Мартинес-Миллиан Луис "Бобби" Сантьяго младший (англ. Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis "Bobby" Santiago, Jr). Один из главных персонажей "Касагранде" и второстепенный персонаж "Моего шумного дома". Биография Бобби - парень Лори, старший брат Ронни-Энн и старший ребёнок Марии. У него разные работы, например: разносчик пиццы, спасатель бассейна, охранник торгового центра и продавец продуктов. Внешность Бобби - высокий, как и Лори. У него загорелая кожа и чёрные волосы с пучком, зачесанным вверх. На нем синие джинсы, коричневые ботинки в несколько белых полос, чёрный пояс с золотой пряжкой и кремовая футболка под зеленой расстегнутой рубашкой. Оригинальный дизайн Бобби сильно отличался от нынешнего. В этом он имеет более городской наряд, в том числе шляпу, закрывающую глаза и гарнитуру. А ещё у него будут веснушки на щеках и растрёпанные волосы. Личность Как правило, Бобби ведет себя расслабленно и беззаботно. Он - спокойный, добрый и мудрый человек, который любит веселиться и болтаться со своими друзьями. Тем не менее, он может быть изменен или чувствовать себя немного подавленным, когда Лори не пишет ему или не звонит, или если что-то плохое случилось с ней или его младшей сестрой, о которых он глубоко заботится и очень защищает. Иначе он никогда себе этого не простит. Кроме того, Бобби очень сострадательный, понимающий и прощающий человек. Его наивная и рассеянная натура может, однако, вызвать некоторое смятение и конфликт. Хотя в целом Бобби недалёк он может проявлять признаки сообразительности. Он показал, что имеет хорошие деловые способности для своего возраста, как видно из эпизода Шумного дома "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", в котором он помог своему деду управлять винным магазином и помог ему организовать магазин в методе, чтобы получить больше продаж. Он также показал, что очень заботлив, и когда он задумывается о вещах, он может придумать сложные планы, например, когда он придумал хороший способ продолжать его отношения с Лори, даже после того, как он переехал к своей семье в большой город. Появления в сериях Мой шумный дом 1 Сезон * "Left in the Dark" (упомянут) * "Get the Message" (голос) * "Driving Miss Hazy" (упомянут) * "The Sweet Spot" (упомянут) * "A Tale of Two Tables" (упомянут) * "Project Loud House" (упомянут) * "Undie Pressure" * "Linc or Swim" * "Changing the Baby" (упомянут) * "Overnight Success" (упомянут) * "Butterfly Effect" (фото) * "The Green House" * "Chore and Peace" (упомянут) * "For Bros About to Rock" * "Two Boys and a Baby" (упомянут) * "Cover Girls" * "Save the Date" * "Attention Deficit" (упомянут) * "April Fools Rules" (упомянут) * "Cereal Offender" * "The Waiting Game" (за кадром) * "Raw Deal" (упомянут) * "A Fair to Remember" * "A Tattler's Tale" (упомянут) * "Snow Bored" (камео) * "The Price of Admission" * "Study Muffin" (упомянут) * "Homespun" 2 Сезон * "11 Louds a Leapin'" * "Brawl in the Family" * "Suite and Sour" (упомянут) * "Back in Black" * "Cheater by the Dozen" * "Lock 'n' Loud" * "The Whole Picture" (упомянут) * "No Such Luck" (камео) * "Party Down" * "Shell Shock" * "Pulp Friction" (упомянут) * "Pets Peeved" (упомянут) * "Potty Mouth" (упомянут) * "L is for Love" (упомянут) * "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" * "Room with a Feud" (камео) * "Job Insecurity" (упомянут) * "Garage Banned" * "Change of Heart" (упомянут) * "Snow Way Out" (упомянут) 3 Сезон * "Insta-gran" (упомянут) * "Selfie Improvement" * "City Slickers" * "Fool Me Twice" (камео) * "Missed Connection" * "Shop Girl" (камео) * "Gown and Out" (флэшбек) * "Ruthless People" (упомянут) * "The Spies Who Loved Me" (камео) * "Really Loud Music" (камео) * "Jeers for Fears" * "The Loudest Thanksgiving" * "Driving Ambition" (фантазия) * "Racing Hearts" (упомянут) * "Stage Plight" (камео) * "Cooked!" (упомянут) Факты * В эпизоде Шумного дома "Missed Connection" показано, что Бобби страдает клаустрофобией. * У обоих детей Сантьяго есть имена, которые начинаются с "Р" и второе имя, которые начинаются на "A". Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Семья Сантьяго Категория:Подростки Категория:Люди Категория:Семья Касагранде Категория:Персонажи мужского пола